The Heroes From The Future
by Jinxx Radke
Summary: When eight demigods and one goddess get sent back in time to read some books. [What's the point?] The point is, what happens when Jinxx Radke adds her little twist to it.
1. Bios

I re-edited and put the time they came from.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase,** **Architect of Olympus, ****Counselor of Cabin Six and ****Daughter of Athena **is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. She is also the head counselor of Athena's Cabin and the architect of Olympus. Annabeth is currently in a relationship with Percy Jackson. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario.

Time From: After the Lost Hero.

* * *

**Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty and Lady of the Doves** is the Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. Her Roman counterpart is **Venus**. She is portrayed by Famke Janssen.

She is the mother of Aeneas, Anteros, Adrestia, Beroe, Deimos, Drew Tanaka, Eros, Erotes, Harmonia, Hermaphroditus, Herophile, Lacy, Lyrus, Mitchell, Phobos, Piper McLean, Priapus, Rhode, Silena Beauregard and Tyche.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Apollo, God of Music, the Sun, Prophecy, Healing, Archery and Poetry **is the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. He is the twin brother of the goddess Artemis. He is depicted as the god who drives the sun around in his chariot, a job he received when the original sun god, Helios, faded due to him being downsized by the Romans. He and his sister, are known as the Twin Archers. He is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer.

He is the father of Aristeus, Asclepius, Austin, Delphus, Ialemus, Ion, Halcyon Green, Janus, Kayla, Lee Fletcher, Leonardo da Vinci, Michael Yew, Mopsus, Orpheus, Will Solace and William Shakespeare.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Ares** is the Greek god of war. His symbols include the boar, dog, wolf, spear, sword, and vulture. His Roman counterpart is **Mars**. He is portrayed by Ryan Hurst.

He is the father of Anteros, Adrestia, Clarisse La Rue, Deimos, Edward Teach (aka Blackbeard), Enyalius, Eros, Eurytion, Harmonia, Mark, Otrera, Phobos, Sherman, Theban Drakon, and William Sherman.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Artemis, Goddess of Chastity, Maidenhood, the Hunt, the Wilderness, and the Moon** is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is **Diana**. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason **is the Greek virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy. She is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, and her symbols include the owl, Aegis, the olive tree, and the snake. Her Roman counterpart is **Minerva**. She is portrayed by Stana Katić.

She is the mother of Annabeth Chase, Daedalus, Erichthonius, Eupalamus, Frederic Bartholdi, George Washington, Malcolm, and Sicyon.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, Mistress of the Seasons, and Olympian Earth Mother **is the Olympian Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Demeter's Roman counterpart is**Ceres**. She is portrayed by Kate Mara.

She is the mother of Amphitheus, Arion, Chrysothemis, Despoina, Dmia, Eli Whitney II, Eubuleus, Katie Gardner, Korybas, Miranda Gardiner, Persephone, Philomelus and Ploutos.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Dionysus, God of Wine, Madness, Theater, and Vegetation, Director of Camp Half-Blood and a ****Member of the Council of Cloven Elders**is the Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. He is also known as **Mr. D**, the camp director of Camp Half-Blood. He was placed as the director by his father Zeus as punishment for chasing after an off-limits nymph. After the decree that Olympus would be closed and that gods would have no contact with their demigod child, he was recalled to Olympus. His Roman counterpart is **Bacchus**. Dionysus is portrayed by Stanley Tucchi.

He is the father of Castor, Comus, Dakota, Iacchus, Oenopion, Phthonus, Pollux, Peparethus, Staphylus, and Thoas.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Fai Zhang (aka Frank Zhang), Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion **is a Roman demigod of Camp Jupiter. He is the son of Mars and Emily Zhang and the legacy of Poseidon. Frank is one of the seven demigods mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven. He is portrayed by Oliver James.

Time From: After the Son of Neptune.

* * *

**Hades, God of the Dead and Wealth and ****Lord of the Underworld **is the Greek god of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the dead. One of the Big Three gods, his wife is Persephone. Hades' Roman counterpart is **Pluto**. He is portrayed by Chad Kroeger.

He is the father of Adolf Hitler, Bianca di Angelo, Grigori Rasputin, Lynkos, Macaria, Melinoe, Nico di Angelo and Zagreus.

Time From: After the Son of Neptune.

* * *

**Hazel Levesque, Hero of Olympus and Daughter of Pluto** is one of the seven heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. She is a Roman demigod daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, and the half sister of Nico di Angelo. She is portrayed by Kat Graham.

Time From: After the Son of Neptune.

* * *

**Hephaestus, God of Fire, the Forge, and Volcanoes, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths and Blacksmith of the Gods** is the Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths. His symbols are the ax, an anvil, a pair of tongs, hammer, and fire. His Roman counterpart is **Vulcan**. He is portrayed by Conrad Coates.

He is the father of Archimedes, Cacus Tullius, Charles Beckendorf, Christopher, Erechthonius, Harley, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa, Palaemonius, Servius Tullius, Shane and Thomas Faynor.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Home, and Family, Patron of Women and Queen of Olympus** is the Greek goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women. She is the elder sister and wife of Zeus, therefore making her Queen of Olympus. She is one of the daughters of Rhea and Kronos. Her Roman counterpart is **Juno**. She is portrayed by Genevieve Cortese.

She is the mother of Ares, Eileithyia, Enyo, Hebe and Hephaestus.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads and Merchants and Messenger of the Gods** is the Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers. His Roman counterpart is **Mercury**. His symbol is the caduceus. He is portrayed by Nathan Fillion.

He is the father of Aethalides, Autolycus, Chris Rodriguez, Connor Stoll, Gus, Harriet Tubman, Hermaphroditus, Jack London, Luke Castellan, Pan and Travis Stoll.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Hestia **(meaning "hearth" or "fireside"),** Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, Guardian of Elpis and The Last Olympian **is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She is the virgin goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. She received the first offering at every sacrifice in the household. Her Roman counterpart is **Vesta**. She is portrayed by Jodelle Ferland.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Isabella 'Bella' Marie Castellan** (**née Swan-Black**)**,** was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987. She is a 16-year-old primordial goddess daughter of Chaos, who lives in Forks, Washington with her parents Charlie and Renée. IsaBella is portrayed by Kristen Stewart.

She is the mother of Acheron (the river of pain), Aethra, Alcimede, Andromeda, Ariadne, Benthesikyme, Cassandra, Hecate, Hippocampi, Iapetus, Kokytos (the river of wailing), Lethe ( the river of forgetfulness), Naiades, Oceanides, Phlegethon (the river of fire), Styx (the river of oaths), Tethys and The Erinyes.

Time From: After the Giant war.

* * *

**Jason Grace, ****Champion of Juno, ****Hero of Olympus and ****Son of Jupiter,** is a Roman demigod, the son of Jupiter and Ms. Grace and the younger brother of Thalia Grace. He was a praetor at Camp Jupiter until he gave his rank to Frank Zhang. He is also the head counselor of Zeus's Cabin. He is portrayed by Cody Simpson.

Time From: A week after the Battle of Mount Othrys.

* * *

**Leo Valdez, ****Counselor of Cabin Nine, ****Hero of Olympus and ****Son of Hephaestus** is one of the seven heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. He is a Greek demigod, the son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez. Leo is currently the head counselor of the Hephaestus' Cabin. He is portrayed by Vic Fuentes.

Time From: After the Lost Hero.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo, ****Ambassador of Pluto, ****King of Ghosts and ****Son of Hades** is a fourteen year old Greek demigod son of Hades and the mortal Maria di Angelo. He is also the younger brother of the late Bianca di Angelo and the half brother of Hazel Levesque. He is known in the Underworld as the "Ghost King" after taking the title from King Minos. He is portrayed by Oli Sykes.

Time From: Before Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades.

* * *

**Piper McLean,** **Counselor of Cabin Ten, ****Hero of Olympus ****and Daughter of Aphrodite** is the Greek demigod daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean and is currently the counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. She is portrayed by Emma Watson.

Time From: After the Lost Hero.

* * *

**Poseidon, ****God of Earthquakes and Horses, ****God of the Seas and Storms and ****King of Atlantis** is the Greek god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. His Roman counterpart is Neptune. He is portrayed by Kevin McKidd.

He is the father of Agenor, Aloeus, Antaeus, Arion, Bellerophon, Belus, Benthesikyme, Charybdis, Chrysaor, Despoina, Ephialtes, Neleus, Otus, Orion, Pelias, Pegasus, Percy Jackson, Phineas, Proteus, Rhode, Sciron, the Cyclopes, Theseus, Triton, and Winston Churchill.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.

* * *

**Thalia Grace, ****Lieutenant of Artemis and ****Daughter of Zeus** is the Greek demigod daughter of Zeus and mortal, Ms. Grace, and the sister of Jason Grace. She was transformed into a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill, which still stands as the official border for Camp Half-Blood to this day. Later she was revived with the Golden Fleece. She is currently the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. She is portrayed by Taylor Momsen.

Time From: Before the Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades.

* * *

**Zeus,** **Lord of the Sky, ****God of Honor, Justice and Lightning and ****King of Olympus** is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus, the son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera. His Roman counterpart is **Jupiter**. He is portrayed by Sean Bean.

He is the father of Aeacus, Agdistis/Kybele, Amelia Earhar, Amphion, Apollo, Ares, Arcas, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Eileithyia, Enyo, Ersa, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Hebe, Helen, Hephaestus, Hercules, Hermes, Minos, Pandia, Persephone, Perseus, Polydeuces, Rhadamanthys, Sarpedon, Thalia Grace, The Charites, the Cyprean Centaurs, The Muses, Zagreus, and Zethus.

Time From: 3 months after Thalia was turned into a tree.


	2. The Books

**Welcome To His Life**

**Book:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief

**Chapter 1:** The Books

**Day:** Saturday 21st

**Demigods:** Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Nico, Piper, and Thalia

**Disclaimer:** Rick and Stephanie owns everything but my plot.

**Gods:** Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Isabella, Poseidon, and Zeus

**Month:** December

**Posted:** Januaray 28, 2014

**Residence:** The Empire State Building AKA Mt. Olympus

**Summary:** (When eight demigods and one goddess get sent back in time to read some books.) [What's the point?] (The point is, what happens when Jinxx Radke adds her little twist to it.)

**Words:** 1,685

**Year:** 1996

* * *

It was December 21st. The year... 1996.

It was the winter solstice and Olympians arguing or having conversations.

Hera and Zeus were arguing over Thalia Grace, who was just recently turned into a tree.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS CHEATING ON ME." But Zeus didn't even detect the hurt in Hera's voice, no one did except for three others. Hera didn't care anymore, she had enough of the arguments over the centuries. She just wanted to go to her palace and hide. She didn't even want to sent monsters after the brat.

Demeter and Hades were arguing over Persephone.

"THE UNDERWORLD IS BAD FOR HER SKIN AND IF YOU ATE CEREAL THAN YOUR SKIN WOULD LOOK MORE HEALTHY!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DAMN CEREAL WOMAN!"

Aphrodite and Artemis were arguing over the latter's love life.

"I DO NOT NEED A MAN TO MAKE ME HAPPY!"

Athena was reading a book about literature and Hephaestus was tinkering with some pieces of metal. Hermes was checking his emails and delivery schedules. Poseidon sat by Hestia at her hearth. Apollo was listening to music, ignoring all the yelling. Ares was sharpening his sword.

And Hestia was looking at her family in sadness, _why can't we get along like a family should_, she thought.

Then she heard screaming and everyone stopped what they were doing. The sound was coming from above and saw ten figures free-falling from the sky, well nine figures were free-falling while one was diving.

Athena made a large fluffy bed and they landed on it. Except one. A girl landed on her feet, hands in the air. "Tadaaa."

There were nine people, five girls and four boys. Zeus, who should have led the drama department, pulled out his lightning bolt.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Whoa dude, personal space." She said, moving the bolt sideways out of her face. "Hasn't your momma told you it was rude to point your bolt in people's face?" The unknown girl asked.

The group rolled their eyes at their friend's antics, while some of the Olympians tried not to laugh. And Zeus raised his bolt.

"Okay, okay sheesh tough crowd." She said, with her hands surrendering. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Should we?" Athena questioned.

A sick looking, gray eyed girl stepped forward but before she could say anything. Athena gasped.

"Annabeth?" And the gray eyed girl, Annabeth nodded. Then there was shouting among the gods. They knew Annabeth was only seven, just starting Camp Half-Blood.

Then a loud piercing scream tore through the room and everyone stopped and covered their ears. Then it had stopped but the ringing was still in their ears.

"Now," the unknown girl said, "one question at a time."

Zeus was opening his mouth, but Poseidon asked them a question before Zeus said something that could get their ears blown off.

"Can you introduce yourselves?"

Before anyone could react there was a blinding flash, causing all the demigods to groan, a package in the shape of some books appeared right in front of the teenagers with a small note attached to it.

The daughter of Athena knelt next to the package and lifted off the note, reading it to herself.

"What does it say? Read it," Zeus commanded. Annabeth flushed, forgetting there were others in the room.

_Dear __Annabeth, __Aphrodite, __Apollo, __Ares, __Artemis, __Athena,__ Demeter, Dionysus, __Frank, __Hades,__ Hazel,__ Hephaestus, __Hera, __Hermes, __Hestia, Isabella, __Jason,__ Leo,__ Nico, __Piper,__ Poseidon, __Thalia,__ and __Zeus._

_One person has been chosen out of billions for a restart of their prophecy and it begins when you start reading those books. If you don't want to change the future then your mind will be wiped cleaned of every memory involving these books._

_We have sent eight demigods and a goddess, back in time during to your winter solstice in '96. DO NOT, by any circumstance, harm these children. So do not despair and enjoy reading the series of a Hero with these children who are his friends._

_Sincerely, The Fates_

_P.S Hades could you be a dear and get Persephone._

They waited twenty minutes in a very awkward silence. Poseidon had moved back to his throne and then Hades and Persephone shadow traveled in.

Annabeth introduced herself first. She looked sick. She had curly golden blonde hair and was tall and fit. Her eyes were grey and had bags under them.

"Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus. Counselor of Cabin Six and Daughter of Athena."

The gods looked confused. Why would they need an architect?

Next a boy with messy and shaggy black hair, olive skin, dark eyes with a wild glint. "Nico di Angelo, Ambassador of Pluto, King of Ghosts and son of Hades."

Hades looked confused, worried and proud. Proud that his son was Ghost King. Worried and confused because Bianca was not there. _What happened to her? Where is she?_, he glanced suspiciously at Zeus seeing the glare directed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR OATH!"

Zeus shot his bolt at Nico. Hades didn't get there in time but it didn't matter as the unknown goddess caught the bolt with a deadly look on her face.

Then the demigods ran in fear, they did not want to be within ten miles of their sister's wrath, let alone right next to her.

Mt. Olympus shook. She took the bolt and proceeded to smash between her palms. They saw that Zeus was beginning to fade when Nico being the brave one had walked up to her and whispered saw words, then the shaking and Zeus' fading stopped.

She threw the bolt back at Zeus who was now convulsing in his throne. "First you made an ass of yourself by attacking my brother. And second Nico was born in the twenties." Then she looked around to every deity. "Now does anyone else want to attack my friends?"

They all shook their heads no.

At was a quiet for a few minutes, then a girl with spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. She looked fearfully at Poseidon, wondering if he'd strike her down after what Zeus did.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

Artemis looked worried. _What happened to Zoë?_, she wondered. Hera glared at Zeus, with a look of hurt on her face and now four people (the three from earlier and one newcomer) noticed it. With Hades and Poseidon glaring at Zeus as well.

Then a girl with has dark skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that are green.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Counselor of Cabin Ten and Hero of Olympus."

Aphrodite had a huge smile on her face.

Next was a boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, with a mischievous smile on his face, and being of normal height with a slim build.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Counselor of Cabin Nine and Hero of Olympus."

Said god looked up from his little project and smiled a little at his son.

The next boy has electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He is very tall, an athletic build, with muscular and tanned arms.

"Jason Grace, Champion of Juno, Hero of Olympus and son of Jupiter."

The gods switch to their Roman counterpart. Juno was smiling at Jason and Jupiter was looking suspiciously at his wife. While Neptune and Pluto glared at Jupiter but didn't do anything because it wasn't the kid's fault he was born.

It was clear the gods wanted to asked some question. but were a bit afraid of the unknown goddess, even though Ares wouldn't admit it.

Then a girl with mocha colored skin with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes. She is toned and fit.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Hero of Olympus."

Pluto gaped but manage to cover it up, not noticing that Neptune and Vesta had caught his slip up.

Then a boy with a large and stocky frame. He looked Asian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair.

"Frank Zhang, Hero of Olympus, Legacy of Poseidon and son of Mars."

Neptune switch back to Poseidon smiled at his legacy and Mars looked at his son in approval. Then the gods looked at the girl that talked back to Zeus.

She had long, straight, black hair with a band on her head that had the gods symbols on it, a thunderbolt, peacock, horse, wheat, tiger, sun, moon, caduceus, owl, shield, dove, fire, Hearth, aconite, and the helm of darkness. She has unique black obsidian eyes and a heart-shaped face. She stepped up and took a deep breath.

"Isabella Castellan, Hero of Olympus, Queen Of Ghost, the Wildcard, daughter of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hestia, Persephone, Hades and others blah blah blah."

Hermes looked up at his son's name.

Silence. Then all Hades broke loose. The only ones calm, waiting for an explanation were Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, Persephone, Apollo and Hades, even Ares was calm.

The demigods couldn't handle it and clamped their hands over their ears knowing what was coming. The calm gods followed the demigods lead. They didn't hear the shrill scream coming from Isabella.

The other gods cringed and fell silent.

"All will be told in the books."

Then Leo cut in. "Can you get us something to sit on?"

Poseidon snapped his fingers and two couches and some bean bags appeared. Isabella grabbed a bean bag and opted to sit with Hestia by the hearth.

"Who will read first?" Athena asked.

"I will." Hestia volunteered.

"**Chapter 1.**" Hestia started. "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**."

* * *

How was that? Should I continue? Review Please.


	3. It Was An Accident

**It Was An Accident**

**Book:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief

**Chapter 2:** I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Day:** Saturday 21st

**Demigods:** Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Nico, Piper, and Thalia

**Disclaimer:** Rick and Stephanie owns everything but my plot.

**Gods:** Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Isabella, Poseidon, and Zeus

**Month:** December

**Posted:**

**Reader:** Hestia Goddess of the Hearth

**Residence:** The Empire State Building AKA Mt. Olympus

**Summary:** (When eight demigods and one goddess get sent back in time to read some books.) [What's the point?] (The point is, what happens when Jinxx Radke adds her twist to it.)

**Words:** 5,600

**Year:** 1996

* * *

"**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**." Hestia read.

"How do you... what?" Jason asked, looking so confused.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the half-bloods nodded, even Isabella did. Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes and Poseidon lowered their heads in shame. While Zeus looked at Isabella suspiciously.

"I thought you were a god." He boomed.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Run for cover. The world is ending." Nico shouted, running with his hands in the air.

"His advice can't be that bad." Piper asked.

Isabella snorted. "Oh please. Percy's advice is as bad as Apollo's haikus."

"Hey!" Apollo pouted, while the occupants in the room tried to cover up their laughs.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Hey, it's not that bad." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't work for me, you, Percy and Clumsy." Nico told her.

"I'M NOT CLUMSY!" Isabella shouted.

"Coulda fooled me." Annabeth said, smiling a little.

"It was an accident." Isabella pouted, happy the Annabeth was smiling.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." The demigods chorus in unison.

**It's scary.**

"Check." The demigods chorus in unison.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And check." The demigods chorus in unison.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great.**

"Why would a mortal read this?" Hera asked in distaste.

"Because it's educational and they could be ready to have a demigod friend or sibling." Nico said, while the demigods looked at him like he'd grown into a Cerberus.

**Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Gods, be careful Percy, your starting to sound like Zeus." Isabella said, while Jason, Piper and Leo were wondering how they could get away with insulting the king of gods.

Thunder rumbled.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Kid is paranoid." Hades muttered.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Poseidon tensed biting his tongue so hard he could taste ichor.

The demigods all looked up at the name with hope in their eyes, while Nico and Isabella looked worried at each other.

Poseidon prayed there was another demigod named Percy Jackson wandering around.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes." Annabeth said, fondly.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Hermes who had been checking his mail looked up feeling the gazes of several of the Olympians on him. "Oh so the kid is trouble so that makes him mine?"

Poseidon resisted the urge to say who he was the father.

The kids from the future tried not to laugh at the thought of Percy being his son.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds fantastic." Athena and Annabeth said.

"It sounds like torture." The men and Isabella said and the two owl heads glared at them.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Sounds like Chiron." Piper commented.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

The future kids snorted.

"Ha," Thalia laughed. "Trouble is Percy's middle name."

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The Olympians gaped at the book except Hermes and Apollo wondered if this kid would help them with pranks.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Isabella smiled and wondered if they have tried to talk to him.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckled, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and ketchup sandwich.**

The demigods, even Piper, Jason and Leo glared at the book.

Poseidon wondered if he could get Hades to scare this Nancy girl just once.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Wow, just blow your cover." Zeus grumbled, still miffed that the satyr got to live.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT?" Isabella yelled, while Poseidon tried to stay calm.

**by in-school suspension**

"Oh." She blushed, while the others laughed quietly.

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it." Ares chanted.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"He dare hit a girl." Artemis fumed.

"Aren't you the one to say girls are equals. If they can dish then they can take." Isabella said.

Artemis gaped at her while the others laughed at the look on her face.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Oh, shit." Isabella said, wincing when Hestia gave her a stern look.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer." Athena said.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Hades was wondering if this was really _her_.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades cocked his head to the side looking confused. Poseidon couldn't help notice it, and he felt more worry for his son. If Hades looked that interested, Percy was in danger.

Isabella wondered if Poseidon would attack Hades after they read this chapter or when it was reveled Percy was his son.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover." The futures yelled.

**"_You should listen to his sayings._" A voice called out. That was B, she started talking to me after my mom had gotten married.**

"Are you crazy?" The Olympians looked to be agreeing with Hades' question.

**And no, I'm not crazy.**

"Are you sure?" Artemis said, still pissed.

**B was there. She lived in Washington. An honor student. She was an orphan. He parents died when she was five, then her god-parents and god-siblings died. Then the state took her in. She lived with her Uncle Chaos, yes Chaos. He was nicknamed that after he prank the graduating class when he was a junior in high school.**

The gods looked at the book in pity as if this girl, B was real. Hestia grabbed Isabella's hand and smiled at the shocked young goddess.

**And she had a collection teddy bears named after her family that died.**

"That's so sweet." Aphrodite sniffled. Nobody notice Isabella's eyes welled up at the mention of the teddy bears.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. I knew of some Greek myths, B would teach me saying it would be the one people wouldn't expect you know.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**"_That was loud._" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Nice one, Percy."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The older half of the Olympian shuddered and gagged.

"Worst years of my life." Demeter said, with the others agreeing with her.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"I'm the King of Gods." Zeus thundered. The rest of deity's grumbled about him getting his facts straight.

"He corrects himself." Isabella told them.

**"_God?_" B question. "_I taught you better that._"**

**"_'God?'_" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See."

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"How ugly can you be to be confused with a rock?" Isabella asked.

The sky rumbled, while the others tried to stiffed their laughter.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**"_Wow, you just summoned years of a war into a small paragraph._" B snarked.**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"I'm confused." Thalia lifted her head. "He actually got the question right so why are they snickering."

"Because the gods family and origin is a freak show. No offence to _some_ of you." Isabella said

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Leo said.

"Because he's a demigod that will need to know these things." Athena muttered.

**"Busted," Grover muttered and ****B snickered****.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**"_Horse ears._" B muttered.**

"She knows." Athena mumbled to herself.

**"_What?_" I asked. "_Nothing._"**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis rolled her eyes. _All men are doofuses_, she thought.

_Not true_, a voice whispered, echoing in head.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

"No, about how Zeus resembles a rock." Isabella mumbled under her breath.

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Oh so this brat thinks he should be babied." Dionysus yawned and Isabella blasted him out of his throne.

He glared at her but went back to his throne.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"That's a bit to much." Piper said, with the demigods agreeing with her.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.**

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"The downside of being a demigod."

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably." Athena mumbled.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Sounds boring." Leo said.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Who pissed you two off?" Apollo asked his Father and Uncle.

Both Gods glared at each other and Isabella wondered if she would have to give Zeus a taste of his own medicine.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,**

"No she is not mine." Hermes answered the unasked question.

**and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Poseidon frowned and promised that he would find schools for Percy that could help him until he goes to Camp Half-Blood or maybe he would send him to Camp Fish-Blood.

**"_You're not a freak._"**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

The throne room shook with laughter.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Aww." The women goddesses, except for Artemis sighed.**  
**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"That's so sweet.." Hera said, then she turned to Ares and Hephaestus, "that's how you're suppose to treat your mother."

"You threw me off Olympus." Was what Hephaestus said.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

Hephaestus mentally thought of all his inventions that might have fit the description.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Attractive." Ares said sarcastically.

"Yeah you would be attracted to that." Isabella said.

He glared at her while the others laughed.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Poseidon did his best to school his face. After a few seconds he glanced up to meet the eyes of the rest of the Olympians. "What its just an expression."

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

Yep, Hades was sure that was Alecto.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

Zeus opened his mouth to yelled Poseidon as he did he saw Isabella raise her eyebrow at him. He still wanted to yell at Poseidon so why should he be afraid of this _little_ girl.

He opened his mouth again and saw Isabella raise her other eyebrow and then decided that he wasn't going to take the chances of being incinerated by this little but powerful girl.

Isabella smirked in triumph.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"Yep that's Percy always in trouble." Isabella smirked.

"Does Percy always get into trouble?"Hermes asked.

The demigods and Isabella, besides Jason, Leo and Piper started laughing.

"Haha... that's funny," Thalia laughed, "Percy middle name should be trouble."

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay,**

Isabella scoffed. "Poor little, my..."

**promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"Uh oh." Isabella whispered, she stared at Hades making him shift.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO!" Hermes shrieked, making everyone jump. "You don't don't guess your own punishments."

"That's rule 23." Isabella said. Hermes nodded in approval.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Literately." Isabella mumbled.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The kids from the future minus the trio shuddered.

Ares looked in disbelief at the little punks. "His stare cannot be that bad."

"Bella?" Annabeth turned to Isabella. "Show him."

Isabella morphed her head into a male's with black hair and deep sea green eyes. Then she gave him the stare.

He shifted a bit in his seat, along with the of the room beside Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

Since she was sitting next to him, Aphrodite used her mirror and put it in front of her face, making the face reflect back at the Percy's head.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered, getting his wits together. Isabella gained her face back together and sat back on her bean bag with a smug face.

"And that was his stare?" someone asked.

"Percy has a collection of stares. First is I-hate-you-but-I-can't-kill-you stare." Isabella said.

"He uses that one a lot." Thalia said.

"Then there the you-mess-with-my-friends-then-you-mess-with-me-and-Riptide stare." Isabella continued.

The futures shuddered.

"And the last one I can think of is the you-irritate-me-go-away stare." She finished. "He uses that one on the Stolls a lot."

Hermes looked up at the sound of his son's name.

"No wait, he has a how-ever-bad-you-think-you-are-I'm-worst stare." Bella continued. "That's the one he uses on mortals."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"No, its not little hero." Hestia whispered.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Isabella yelled, scaring the gods and getting exasperated looks from the demigods.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I wish." Poseidon muttered.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

The future people tense, they were finally about to find out what monster Percy faced first.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"Duh he's a brat." Dionysus spat, only to get shot from his throne.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

The floor of Olympus shook a little. The gods looked at the King of the Seas but he looked confused, while the demigods looked at Isabella worried.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

"It's sounds like he is saying that he'll try harder at whatever she is thinking." Demeter said.

**Thunder shook the building.**

Isabella glared at Zeus.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"She. Is. Dead." Isabella snarled, making the gods flinch.

"Now Bella," Thalia said soothingly. "You can't just kill everyone that threatens Percy."

"Yes I can." Isabella said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Apollo and Hermes snickered.

"If you did, we would be short a few Olympians and minor gods and there would be no more titans besides Bob."

The Olympians paled and Poseidon glared at the rest of them wondering who would attack his son.

"But- but." Isabella pouted.

"Okay how about this. If you want to do that then start with Ares or Hercules first then make your down to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Until-The-End-Of-The-Book's." Nico said.

Poseidon and Isabella glared at Ares who gulped.

"No one will be killing my sons." Zeus thundered.

Poseidon turned his glare to Zeus while Isabella just rolled her eyes.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"As always." Annabeth said fondly.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone beside Hera, Artemis, Athena, Zeus, Dionysus and Ares laughed.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

More laughter, only Annabeth and Athena scowled.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"HADES!" Poseidon jumped to his feet.

The God of the Underworld bolted, but he didn't get farther than two feet when a blast of blueish-green light ripped up the floor at his feet and sent him sprawling.

"STOP!" Isabella yelled. She pulled Poseidon back to his throne. "As much as I'd like to see someone get their ass kicked I want to continue reading."

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air**

Hermes chuckle. '_What ho_', he repeated in his mind.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**with a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes****.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares snorted only to find himself spitting out large amounts of ice cold salt water.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

Hades groaned. "She still does that?" He asked Nico, who nodded.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Most of the gods looked impressed while Poseidon and the demigods looked in pride.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"He is always comparing things to water." Nico said.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"A very deadly ballpoint pen." Jason commented.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

The room burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I would strangle Hecate if she made my mushrooms magical." Demeter said giggling.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"I wish." Poseidon murmured.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Mist." The room chorused.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"The Mist kid." Ares said impatiently.

"He knows it now." Isabella snapped at him.

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

"He's going to give it away." Zeus grumbled.

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Oh shut up Zeus."

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Why is he taking Riptide?" Poseidon asked.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Now Chiron can lie." Hermes nodded in approval.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Hestia had closed the book and asked who wanted to read next.

"I will." Athena volunteered.

After she had the book, she read. "**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death**."


	4. SYOC

Hey guys, I'm currently working on the next chapter meanwhile I need some characters for the to have some extra characters in it. You may add three SYOCs. Please make sure at least ONE of them is a child of an Olympian. DO NOT SEND THEM BY PM, USE THE REVIEW BOX. Thank You.

Age:  
Appearance:  
Birthday:  
Enemies:  
Family:  
Friends:  
Full Name:  
Gender:  
Godly Parent:  
History:  
Nicknames:  
Personality:  
Pet (They don't have to have one):  
Romance:  
Sexuality (C'mon guys, their Greek):


	5. Stop SOPA

Sign this petition, we NEED to get 100,000 signatures by the end of March 19, 2014. Otherwise FanFiction and other fiction sites WILL be shut down.

**Link:** petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


	6. Old Death Socks

**Old Death Socks**

**Book:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief

**Chapter 3:** Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death

**Day:** Saturday 21st

**Demigods:** Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Nico, Piper, and Thalia

**Disclaimer:** Rick and Stephanie owns everything but my plot.

**Gods:** Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Isabella, Poseidon, and Zeus

**Month:** December

**Posted:** April 1st, 2014

**Reader:** Athena, Goddess of Wisdom

**Residence:** The Empire State Building AKA Mt. Olympus

**Summary:** (When eight demigods and one goddess get sent back in time to read some books.) [What's the point?] (The point is, what happens when Jinxx Radke adds her twist to it.)

**Words:** 4,223

**Year:** 1996

* * *

"**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death**." She read. The room shuddered.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience,**

"How were you used to a weird experience?"

"It's Percy." The futures answered.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Isabella answered with a proud look on her face. "Percy is in the demigod dictionary."

**but usually they were over quickly. This 24/7 hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"That would be cool if someone could pull that off." Hermes said.

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

The futures snorted. "Percy is psycho."

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

"Almost." The whole room chorused.

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"Don't hesitate. That is rule 2." Hermes said despair as if Grover was is the room with them.

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"Congratulations you just figure out that something happened." Athena said sarcastically.

The others looked scared for Athena who just insulted a very powerful goddess' brother while the demigods glared at her.

"Oh yes Athena." The gods flinched at the tone of Isabella's voice. "Because every demigod who just fought a monster that was covered by mist immediately would be able to know what happened."

Athena looked down then just continued reading, she would not let a _little girl_ threaten her.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

Ares wanted to say something but then remembered Poseidon's and Isabella's glares.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

Bella and Poseidon glared at Zeus.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"I hate it when they do that." Hestia murmured, no one but Bella heard her.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Athena shook her head, _how could someone be so stupid_, she thought.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"That is an old sot." Apollo said pointing at Dionysus, who sent a poisonous vine Apollo, which Isabella blasted away.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

"Baby." Ares mumbled not wanting to get blast.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Everyone, even Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hera and Zeus frowned, not liking where this was going.

**And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover,**

"Grover is going with you."

"He doesn't know that."

**who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"That's so sweet." The women cooed.

**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"How dare he throw a book!"

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"One is a hero training Centaur and the other is a suit-wearing gold digger." Bella said.

Part of the room had giggled in their hands.

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"No Leo." Bella said in a firm voice.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... Worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Oh please, Percy can eavesdrop without trying." Nico grumbled.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"He has a point." Thalia said.

**I inched closer.**

**"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

Everyone who knew Percy burst out laughing.

"Mature... ha ha... oh my gods!" Nico laughed, leaning on Isabella for support.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"**

"What deadline?" Athena asked, but the futures just shook their heads while still giggling.

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

Thalia sighed, "ignorance is bliss but it will kill you."

**"Sir, he saw her..."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"That's not enough to stop Percy 'cause when he's determined, he's determined." Annabeth commented. The demigods that knew Percy nodded.

**"Sir, I... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Thunder rumbled outside while Thalia was muttering, "I still can't believe he still blames himself."

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

"That's going to scare him."

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"Don't give away your position!" Hermes screeched at the book.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Yes." Hermes hissed, "don't leave any evidence," while the others were either not trying to laugh at him or show on their faces that he might be a little loopy in the head.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"What is Chiron doing out in his form?" Athena questioned.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"What happened at the winter solstice?" Athena pestered the futures, who just shook their heads.

"Yeah, it's frustrating to be on that other side of the conversation." Apollo and Hermes snickered.

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... Tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression,**

"It's won't work, Satyrs are empathic." Athena said.

"We know." The room chorused.

**and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"Three hours!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ours was only an hour." Jason commented.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."**

"Oh no." Bella said.

"He's going to take it the wrong the way." Annabeth said.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Bella groaned.

**My eyes stung.**

Ares would have said baby but he remembered that Isabella had painted a target on his back.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"Harsh." Leo said.

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say... You're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy-"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Nobodies." Bella loudly whispered, making the demigods laugh and most of the gods glare at her, which she ignored.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"That's rude." Demeter huffed. "He needs more Cereal."

"Shut up about the cereal woman." Hades groaned.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Clue number 1." Bella said in a game show voice.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"That's going to scare him." Leo said.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

"Called it." Leo sung, much to the approval of Apollo.

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"No don't confessed." Hermes moaned in despair.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**"Oh... Not much just the whole thing."**

**He winced. "Look, Percy... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."**

"Percy's not that slow." Hazel said.

**"Grover-"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were over-stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."**

"This Grover is a really, really bad liar." Hermes grumbled.

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

Hermes turned an interesting red color.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script,**

"And why is the card in fancy script?" Athena asked, looking Dionysus.

"To make them suffer." He replied, looking through a _Wine Of The Millennium_ magazine.

The gods with children threw apples at him which just randomly appeared.

**which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**_Grover Underwood_**

**_Keeper_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_(800) 009-0009_**

**"What's Half-"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um... Summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

The room giggled.

**He nodded. "Or... Or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

"Oh." The room instigated.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"That's so sweet." Aphrodite squealed, making Ares flinch.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

**"Grover Underwood," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Oh nothing much, just your Uncle Zeus who is not only suppose to a responsible god but likes to create tornadoes for no reason." Isabella glared at said god.

The some of the others glared at him, thinking of the times they were caught in his tornadoes.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"Something's going to happen." Hestia said softly. Poseidon paled.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.**

"I'm hungry." The group of demigods announced. Demeter snapped her fingers and plate of veggies burgers and Baked Sweet Potato Fries, with a glass of apple juice appeared in front of them.

Leo looked at the fries like it would eat him alive, "what in the name of Chaos is this?" he asked not taking the plate.

"Leonardo Enrique Valdez, you take that plate right now." Isabella scolded him. The demigods snickered under their breath, watching Leo who glared at their mother.

"I am not taking that- that," he pointed towards the plate, "is a disgrace to all french fries."

"No it's not, it's just the same but healthier." Isabella pointed out, "just because we are not a camp doesn't mean you're going to be snacking on junk food."

Demeter nodded in agreement.

"Dude, just listen to Mom and try it." Nico said trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Mom?" Poseidon whispered to Hades who shrugged.

"Why don't one of you try it." Leo snapped.

Thalia had already been eating her fries, when Leo asked her how they tasted which made Isabella roll her eyes and huffed.

Thalia just smirked and shook going, "nom nom nom."

Leo turned back to his mother. "Eat It."

He picked up a fry and sniffed it, making the room giggle. He bit it and took a small chew.

"Mmm, this- this doesn't taste that bad."

"Told ya." Isabella smiled.

"Moooomm." Leo groaned.

"Mom?" Apollo whispered to Hephaestus who shrugged as well.

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. And there was a little girl sitting by their feet while playing with a Rubik's Cube.**

"THE MOIRAI" Poseidon shouted turning as pale as Hades was.

"The Moirai? Are you sure, there is never a little girl with the fates." Apollo said.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Annabeth, Isabella, Nico, and Thalia shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the gods.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Athena questioned said group.

"We," Isabella pointed to herself, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, "already know who's life thread that is." she said fingering an electric-blue necklace, not that anyone have notice.

"Care to share?" She asked rudely.

"No, we don't."

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they all seemed to be looking right at me.**

"Poseidon went paler than Hades then... POP!

Everyone looked over to Poseidon.

"Is he going to be ok?" Frank asked clearly worried for his many time great grandfather.

"He'll be fine." Isabella said. "Percy went through the same thing when he thought Annabeth was pregnant."

"WHAT!" Athena yelled.

"Pregnant, bun in the oven, carrying a child, knocked u-" Isabella was cut off.

"Ok we get it." Hermes said laughing with the others.

"Do you not understand what pregnant means?" Leo said quietly, but not quiet enough as Athena heard him and turned her glare at him.

Nico snickered.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

"Monster radar." Piper and Thalia high-fived eachother quietly. Even though they spent little time together they were like white on rice.

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"This is not funny, Perseus." Poseidon gurgled from his puddle.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

"Godzilla, they were for Godzilla."

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"Everything."

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Worst."

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Thalia grumbled about making sure Grover didn't blame himself anymore.

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"Bet you ten drachmas that Percy is break the promise." Leo betted Piper.

"Deal." They spat on their hands and shook them, to the disgust of the gods.

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

"No one ever gives him a straight answer." Isabella commented

**"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Dun, dun, dunnnn." The group of demigods said with laughter.

"What will read next?" Athena asked.

"I will, Thena." Artemis volunteered.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. How was that chapter?**

**Bella thinks of all the demigods as her kids.**


End file.
